My Demons
by BeyondTheLastSouls
Summary: Dakota Lee Dixon loses her father and uncle when the world ended. Will she find them? Will she find her true love as well?
**Hey guys its Souls. I am back and will stay. Since the summer hit and school started I was not able to write or update any of my stories. I'm so sorry I have not. Umm this story is going to be updated every Tuesday and Thursday and maybe Saturday. Or whenever I have time. The story Will It Ever Be the same will be updated very soon. Oh also if you have a Wattpad account then follow me and I will follow back. My username is BeyondTheLastSouls. I will be sending alerts when I will be updating so you should get an email. So thanks for reading my stories and also don't forget to review. I would very appreciate it. Thanks again!**

 **~ Souls**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. I only own my characters I make.**

 **Onto the story! Lol finally!**

It's been 2 years since the world fell and everything has gone not so good. I was in the hospital before this and got out the day it all started. Your probably wondering why I was in the hospital well let's just say I was in a car accident. I had a broken wrist and bruised ribs. I still have the casts on even though I don't need them. Well I would have taken them off if I had a saw or something but there is nothing like that anymore. After getting out of the hospital I went searching for my dad and uncle. So basically they left me at the hospital and went to be safe somewhere else. Since then I have been from house to house sometimes I sleep in the trees. Oh by the way my name is Dakota Lee Dixon and my dad is Daryl Dixon. I'm 15 years old and I'm just like my father. Everything about him like looks, personality, attitude, everything. I have the same crossbow and bowie knife just like him. I would always be with him. I never had any friends. I was just a person who kept to their selves and that they were always scared of. But anyway there have been many walkers lately. I'm just trying to find somewhere I can settle down for a little bit. I am looking for my dad and uncle but, no luck so far. So right about now I have been walking for a couple of days nonstop. I come up to this store. I open the door and look around for walkers. Wow that's weird there is none in here. I grab some food and some cloths. I also find two bottles of water. Pretty good loot. I start to walk to the front of the store when I hear a gun click to my head. I froze there but kept my hands down.

"Turn around," Said a rough but familiar voice.

I turned around slowly but, kept my head down.

"Drop the weapon," He said.

I did not drop it but, instead I pulled it up to my face. I looked straight into the guys eyes but, as soon as he saw my eyes he backed away. I looked at the guy for the first time. Wait, he has the same gun as my uncle Merle. I looked up at his face again and saw him smiling and has his arms wide. It's uncle Merle. I dropped my crossbow and ran into his arms. He hugged me back twice is hard. But then I felt cold metal against my arm. I looked down to see his arm in a metal pipe. He let go of me and just looked at me.

"I can't believe I found you after all of this time. You're dad and I were looking nonstop but, we could not find you," Uncle Merle said.

"I thought you guys just left me at the hospital," I said looking down.

"We went back after we found out about the virus but, we could not get in the hospital without getting shot down," Merle said.

"Where is dad at?" I asked him.

"He is not with me. When we were first into Atlanta, we were in this mall and a guy handcuffed me to a pole and got left there. So that's how I have this metal thing on my hand. Well, I had to cut off my hand. So after that I have not seen your dad," Merle said.

"Okay, so where are you staying?" I asked.

"A town called Woodberry, just down the street from here," Merle said.

"Can I come and stay with you?" I asked.

"Of course I would never leave you by yourself now. I found you and will keep you save and also so we can find my brother," Merle said.

"Okay," I said.

So I followed him out of the store until we saw 2 people gathering up items to put in their car.

"Come on," Merle said.

We walked around the front until uncle Merle said something to those people. As soon as they saw me they just stared. So I put up my crossbow and stepped forward a little bit.

"Look what we have here," Said Merle.

"Merle?" Said the Asian looking guy.

"The one and only," Merle said.

"Wait, you knew these people?" I asked Merle.

"Ya, just the guy. He was in my old group until they left me on that roof," Merle said.

"Wait, who is this?" Asked the Asian guy.

"Daryl's daughter, Dakota Lee Dixon," Merle said.

"So Daryl has a daughter?" The Asian guy asked.

"Ya, you got a problem short round?" I said.

"No, you are just like Daryl," He said.

"I know," I said.

"Your dad is in our group, he should be back from a hunt day," The girl with short brown hair said.

My lit up at what she said. I can't wait to see my dad after 2 years. I looked at uncle Merle to seem him glaring at the Asian guy.

"My names Glenn Rhee, and this is my fiancé Maggie Greene," The Asian said.

"Go ahead and go with them. I'm not too far from you, I happen to know where that prison is. So I'll visit if I can," Uncle Merle said.

"And don't tell Daryl that I'm living or saw Dakota. Just say to him you found her in the store and asked for her name," Merle said.

With that he walked back to his truck and drove off. Maggie and Glenn led me over to their car and got in.

"So your group lives in a prison?" I asked Glenn.

"Yeah for about a month now," Glenn said.

"Cool," I said.

"So I see that you have a leather jacket and angel wing vest like your dad," Maggie said.

"Yeah he gave me these right before this thing started. It's nice to have something that holds memories," I said.

We went around a bend and came to the front of the prison. Some lady and guy opened both sets of the fences. We drove through and they closed it behind us. We parked at the top and started to get out. I put my crossbow up and looked around until I saw Glenn right in front of me. I looked behind him and saw that there was a bunch of people staring at me. I put down the crossbow and put it on my back.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

Nobody said anything, they just stood there staring. Then I heard the guy and lady that was down by the entrance of the prison. I put my crossbow up, and checked them out. The lady and the guy have to be early 40's or younger.

"Dakota put it down, there our friends," Glenn said.

I put it down real slowly and turned around, so my back was facing the big group of people. I heard some of them gasp or started talking quietly. Still holding my crossbow I walked up to the big group. I stopped right in front of an older guy.

"Names Dakota," I said.

"What's your full name?" He asked.

"It does not matter anymore, but it's Dakota Lee Dixon," I said looking up at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hershel Greene. I see you know Maggie and Glenn already," He said.

"They found me at a store," I said.

Just as I was about to say something else I heard a rumble of an engine. I turned around and put my crossbow up. Glenn was telling me to put it down, but I kept it up. The lady and the man ran down to the gate and let a motorcycle in. Oh shit I forgot about my bike at the store. I'll get it later. It stopped by the guy and lady, and started to drive up the gravel to where all were standing. I kept my crossbow up, and watched the guy come up the hill to park his bike by the other cars.

"Dakota you can put it down," Glenn said.

I ignored him and kept it raised. Then out of know where cop guy grabbed my crossbow, and ripped it out of my grasp. I then reached for my bowie knife when I feel someone push me onto the ground, and take my knife. The person that pushed me down are holding my hands behind my back. I was getting really pissed.

"FUCKING LET GO OF ME ASSHOLE," I yelled.

"Not happening," Some guy said.

"HEY! Cop guy how about you give back my weapons, and I'll be nice maybe," I said.

"Fine," Said the cop guy.

He gave me back his weapons after he knew I was not going to try anything. I happen to look at the guy that was on the motorcycle, but he was not there. It's like he just disappeared and doesn't want to be found. Then I walked over to Glenn to ask him for a favor.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Well what do you need help with?" He asked confused.

"Remember the store you found me out, well I left my bike there, and my brother has one just like it. And I don't want to lose it since it's basically all that I have left of him right now. It's just behind some bushes that were behind the store," I said.

"Sure, we can leave right now if you want. I'm not doing anything at the moment," He said with a slight smile.

"Okay, let's go then," I said excited.

We made it to the store no less than 10 minutes. I get around the car and go into the back where I dropped my bike. I find the right bushes and push them off the bike. I grab it by the handle bars, and pull it up onto its wheels. I start to walk it out of the bushes, and around front to the store. I see Glenn leaning outside of the truck waiting for me to get back. As I get closer to him he looks closer at my bike.

"Nice bike," He said.

"Thanks, it's a replica of my dad's. Everything from on the outside and inside is the same. And it even has the same sound has his," I said.

"Cool, well I'll follow you," Glenn said as he gets back in the car.

I start the bike up, and wait for Glenn to start the car up. When I'm waiting I clip my crossbow onto the back of my bike. I hear Glenn start up the car, and I start driving the bike down the road with Glenn behind me.

After about 5 minutes I saw the prison insight. I speed up a little more, and I hear Glenn do the same. I see the gates up ahead. They open right before I would get to them. I went through both gates, and up the hill to where the other cars are parked. I park my bike, and take my crossbow off the back of it, and turn around to face my nightmare.

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Don't forget to comment I really appreciate it. Thx again!**

 **~Souls**


End file.
